Charles O'Neill: Returnee Number 2,549
by kissmekent
Summary: 10 years after he disappeared, Charlie O'Neill returnes with over 4,000 other people. 2nd Chapter Fixed thanks Jumper Prime 4th Chapter now Posted. Please Read and Review!
1. The Lost Son

Chapter 1: The Lost Son

"What do you mean we can't see our son?" Jack looked directly at the 20 something man in a suit, looking like the vein on his neck would burst. "I am an Air Force General, I have command of one of the highest classified Facilities on the planet, and my classification is third to the president and General Hammond! Now, unless you want the Air Force to make camp and take over operations here, I suggest you let me see the man in charge and have him explain to me why we can't even see our 8 year old son. Now!"

Jack had never used his General Status to get anything in his life, but when your child who you thought was dead for the past 9 years was alive and being held in quarantine, he was capable of very useful intimidation.

When Charlie had first gone missing, they thought that he had simply run to a friends house. They searched for a year non-stop, but when they couldn't find him, Jack went into a state of depression. It was what led him to sign up fro a suicide mission to Abados.

Little did he know was that that mission where he had gone to die, had actually given him a reason to live. He had found a fight against the Gu'auld that had given him a sort of surrogate family. But now, almost a decade after they had lost him, here he was. Charlie hadn't aged a day, and he must be so scared. Alone with 4,399 complete strangers and Jack couldn't think straight knowing that he was mere feet away from holding his child again.

The young man obviously knew that this man in front of him wasn't going to be ignored, so he phoned to the supervisor of the Seattle branch of Home Security, Dennis Ryland. Jack was told they could go into his office, "General what can I do for you? I hope that you realize that Homeland Security is a civilian operation and that you have no jurisdiction here."

"I am here as a father," Jack stated, knowing that speaking calmly would get better results from the head of a command, "My 8 year old son, Charlie O'Neill, is one of the returnees. His mother is waiting out there. I understand all about National Security. It's what I've spent my whole life on, but we just want to see our son."

Ryland nodded. They were able to talk to their son, but only through plate glass. Jack knew that that wasn't enough, but it was a start. He would get his son out of this place, if he had to use every resource at his disposal, right up to the Asgard and the Tok'ra.


	2. Incoming

**This is an update of the same chapter. The beginning was supposed to say One Week Earlier, but I wrote One Week Later, thank you so much Jumper Prime, I don't even know how I could have missed it. Reviewers thank you so much for your support and keep it up!**

Chapter 2: Incoming

One Week Earlierr- Briefing Room

"Sir, Sg-1 is in the briefing room, they say that it is really important."

"Thanks, Walter," Jack answered. Just another day in the SGC. Jack walked into the room and saw Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam. They played it cool whenever they were on the base, but he and Sam had had a relationship going for the past year. He probably would have proposed if not fro the fraternization regulation. He had put in a request to the president that it should be taken out of the rulebook because it was outdated. He just wanted to be able to act normally around Sam. It wasn't too much to be able to kiss your girlfriend was it? "So, what do we have?"

Sam spoke up, "Well, Sir, the comet that we thought was going to be the closest to earth in our generation, it coming extremely close, it could hit us. But the thing is, its slowing down."

"So, what, another Gu'auld attack?" He didn't think that they would do that, the last time with they had attempted that he had wiped them out of the sky with the Ancients weapon.

"We don't know, we left a message for the Tok'ra, but since they have broken the alliance and my dad died they haven't been in contact. The Asguard are busy dealing with the replicators, so they won't be any help. Looks like we're on our own."

"So what do we have?"

"Well, our ship is in orbit and I quote, 'a giant ball of light,' at it's current speed it should hit in 2 hours. They just contacted us about it. The world thinks the world is going to end. And all of the governments on earth with missiles have tried to take it out, but it just keeps on coming."

"Where will it hit?"

"Outside Seattle"

"Just then a sergeant ran in, he couldn't remember his name, MacGreggor, that's it, "Sir, the ball of light, its slowing down like its coming in for a landing."

"How long do we have?"

"With it slowing down, six hours, tops."

"Okay SG-1, I want you to go and witness it, and if there are any hostiles you'll have any locals at your disposal. I want to be kept in the loop."

Sam giggled then, "Oh, come on sir, you know that you want to come."

"Yeah, but I have to keep things running here, so, don't get in too much trouble while your gone.


	3. Normal

Chapter 3: Normal

General O'Neill was sitting with other officers based in the SGC watching the live TV broadcast about the ball of light. It had just disappeared, there was some sort of blast. Then the TV cameras picked up people, that hadn't been there before. "Oh, my god!" Jack exclaimed. He might of just been imagining things, but he could have sworn that he had just seen, "Charlie?"

_Six Weeks Later- Seattle Branch Homeland Security_

After six weeks of petitioning Homeland Security they had finally agreed to release the people that the media was calling the 4400. Jack had taken a week's leave, Hammond decided that under the circumstances that he could come back to help him out. The Prometheus was being overhauled anyway.

While it was hard to tell your son who last remembers his parents being happily together that they are divorced, and that your mother is remarried with 2 kids. Sarah and Jack had decided that for today they would pretend that everything was okay, even though they knew that they would have to tell him. But for today they were a normal family.

Jack was so nervous as they waited for the 4400 to be released. He had his son's number held up, but he didn't need it. From across the room he saw his son. The blond hair and brown eyes that shone just like the last time they had played baseball in their backyard. He could tell that Charlie saw him, he was holding the hand of a tall black man, but as soon as their eyes met the kid was running through the crowd, and Jack had his arms around his son.

For that moment they were they were the only two people in the room. Tears were going down his cheeks as he smelled his sons hair and rubbed Charlie's shoulders. Then the voice that he had missed for almost a decade, "I missed you daddy," and he wiggled trying to get down. Putting his son down at that moment was the hardest thing that he had ever done. Charlie then went to his mother's arms who was crying more than Jack.

Jack turned to the man who had been leading his son to them. Holding out his hand Jack shook the hand of the man, "Jack O'Neill."

"Richard Tyler"

"Nice to meet you, I want to thank for looking after my son, We can't thank you enough."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. He is a good kid."

"If there is anything that you ever need…"

"No I couldn't do that."

"Well, if you are ever in Colorado Springs look me up."

"I may just do that."

The trip back to Colorado was relatively uneventful. They spent a few hours in Seattle. They found a place that had miniature golf and some batting cages. Jack hadn't remembering being this happy since before Charlie disappeared. They played for a few hours and made the flight to Denver.

When they went to Colorado Springs they went to Jack's house which Jack had set up all of Charlie's things that had been in boxes since Sarah had gotten remarried. Jack had made sure that it looked exactly how Charlie had left it down to the color on the wall.

When they reached Jack's house Charlie asked, "Dad? Where are we?"

"Charlie this is my house now," Jack bent down to Charlie's level, "You need to understand, we thought that you were lost to us forever and we couldn't see the house without it bringing back some really bad memories. But look," Jack pushed open the door to Charlie's room. The model planes and helicopters were hung just like Charlie had done; the same picture on the wall and everything, "it's your room."

Charlie went into the room excited. The only thing different was the view out of his bedroom window. Charlie jumped on the bed, and Jack sat down next to him and Sarah sat to Charlie's other side. Sarah started the conversation they both had been dreading, "Charlie you know that your father and I, we both love you very much and we always will, but honey, your father and I, well we aren't married anymore."

"Why?"

Jack took his turn, "Well son, after we lost you it got harder and harder to be together, and eventually we decided to separate. Your mommy got remarried to a great guy and you have two little brothers, James and William. And they are 5 and 2. I am sure that they will love you like we do." Charlie didn't know what to say. How is an eight year old supposed to understand the fact that not only were his parents divorced, but that he had a stepfather and two half brothers, when to him it has only been 6 weeks since he disappeared?

Sarah saw the uncertainty in her son's face and changed the subject. "Well, it's really late why don't you get into your pajamas. These are new ones that we got you." Charlie just nodded and put on the new green ninja turtles pajamas. Jack and Sarah had decided that for Charlie's sake that for now he should live with Jack, to help him adjust.

With Charlie tucked in bed at 10:30, which was much later than they had ever let him stay up till, but they had only gotten back at 10:00, and he had to force himself leave the room instead of sitting by his son's side and watching him sleep. His son. He was still getting used to the fact that Charlie, but it was a good thing.

Jack had decided, in light of the new reunion, that he would have a barbeque on Saturday. He invited everyone from the base, especially Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassandra. Sarah was coming with her husband and two little boys.

After Sarah had left and Jack was sitting on the couch in his room in the dark, just thinking, he realized something. His life was never normal. Here he was, a decade after he lost his son. Charlie should have been 17 or 18 by now, but by whatever power that left his son by that mountain, they had given him a gift with the fact that his son hadn't aged a day, he didn't miss his son growing up.

Normal, no, his life was definitely not normal. He ran a facility that's personnel traveled to other planets by means of an alien device they called the Stargate. He realized that if his son hadn't disappeared, he wouldn't have joined the Stargate program in the first place. Maybe whatever left his son along with 4,399 other people had a plan for them after all.


	4. Scratching the Itch

A/N: Hey faithful readers, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I just couldn't figure out where to go, but with the return of the 4400, I got an insperation. Where our story picks up, Charlie has been home for a year, maybe a little more. It's at the point where all the 4400s are getting sick. I don't have a specific spot for SG-1. Think of it between the defeat of the Gu'auld and Replicators and the discovery of the Ori.

Charles O'Neill: Returnee Number 2,549

Chapter 4: Scratching the Itch

Charlie was staying at his Aunt Janet's house, and at the moment playing Risk with his cousin Cassie. Two people who before Charlie had been taken, he hadn't known about, but after only a year he couldn't imagine life without them.

And then there was his dad and new step-mom. They had gotten married in a beautiful ceremony. His dad wearing his dress blues, which, for anyone who knows Jack, knows that it had to be very important to wear anything other than his fatiques. His new mom was wearing a long white dress, and Aunt Janet and Cassie were the bridesmaids in lavender.

And for the entire week his dad and new step-mom were enjoying their honeymoon at Jack's house in Minnesota, ignoring the pond that had no fish in it. That's what Cassie said anyway. According to her, when people get married and they go on a honeymoon, no matter where they go, they rarely go anywhere other than the bedroom.

0987654321

Cassie never got old of seeing her cousin. Here he was, the little boy who disappeared and left a void in Jack's heart, and she had seen the cloud lift ever since he returned. Even when he was with Sam there was still the moments of sadness. But they were gone.

And while, yes, Jack had been overprotective, making sure that everyone at NTAC knew that this particular 4400 was the son of a Colonel in the Air Force, and had a lot of powerful people behind him, including the president of the United States.

Cassie notices something weird, Charlie kept on itching a spot on his arm, "Charlie, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, it itches."

"Here let me see, you shouldn't scratch, if it is a rash, scratching will only help it spread." Cassie looked on Charlie's arm, and just as she'd suspected, it was a rash, but unlike any she'd ever seen before, for the rash was presented in dots in circular patterns one inside the other.

TBC...

A/N: I know that it's short, and I'm sorry, but I started out pumped and then lacked the momentum. I'll have to rent the second season, rewatch those last episodes, to figure out where this is going to go. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
